I Wish
by Love Psycho
Summary: What if you were allowed one wish? What would you wish for? Sora got that chance...and made his wish. And it looks like it came true...but what if it starts to become more? Will the magic fade? No longer a oneshot!


Disclaimer: Lawyers back! I don't own KH!! And I have a very pointy sword...(true this!)

WOW! This has been typed up for months, so I'm glad to finally post it. Currently a one-shot!

**I Wish...**

Sora slowly plodded down the street. It was a Monday. Therefore, school. Now, most people don't like school, for teachers and learning stuff, but Sora Nomura hates school. The teachers are fine, the work is easy to him...but...he is, to the rest of the students at Twilight High, the _freak_. No likes him and constantly informs him of that. With insults, thrown stuff(somethings should not be named)and general abuse. The teachers say they could help, but really, that doesn't work. So Sora is stuck going to school, since his parents are too busy to notice him, much less worry, and trying to survive to the next day. And graduate. But...he is lonely.

Walking up the train platform (yes, he lives across town) he spotted a old woman struggling to get on. Running a hand through his spiky hair ("What did you do? Stick a key in an electric socket?" Seifer's words mock him still) Sora walked over to the woman. "Here. I'll help you."

The woman looked up and smiled, kindly. "Thank you." Her smile was nice, in Sora's option. It spoke of chocolate chip cookies and a kind ear. Maybe some cake too. Sora carefully guided her up.

"Thank you so much. You are very kind. That deserves a reward." Sora smiled sadly and shook his head. The woman cocked her head at him. "What is your deepest wish?"

Sora blinked, shocked. Before he knew it, his dream spilled out. "I...I wish I had a friend. A friend who would listen to me, defend me and like me for _me_. I wish I had a...best friend."

Sora had never been liked by others. Maybe it was his spiky brown hair. Maybe it was because he was useless in sports. Maybe...it was just because people need someone to pick on. Whatever the reason, Sora had grown up lonely. He didn't have parents who cared for him; in fact they shouldn't have had him, they were so careless and he had learned how to fend for himself by the time he was four. He already had a job; at an ice cream parlor, one that none of his 'classmates' visited. Mostly because it was for the gay crowd. And everyone in his school apparently were homophobes. At least, the students were. He wasn't so sure about the teachers. But it was the students that mattered; if they didn't go there, he was safe.

The woman smiled, a different smile this time. It seemed like...contained power or something. "Then you'll get your wish."

Sora blinked. "Uh?" He was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice. But when he looked at her...she wasn't there anymore. He glanced around. She wasn't anywhere. She was an old woman. She shouldn't be able to disappear that fast. Sora shrugged. Strange lady.

-sc-

"Hey, Sora! Where did you get your shoes? The dork mart?"

Bursts of laughter fill the classroom and Sora crouched lower, trying to not be noticed. That, oh so smart, remark came from Siefer. Now, since Hayner and Siefer are rivals, you expect him to go against him. No such luck.

"Really Sora, are your feet that big? Or do you just like clown shoes so much?"

More laughter. Sora shuffled over to his desk and hid his big shoes under his desk. It really wasn't his fault; he didn't have enough money to buy ones that fit. They were the only ones he could afford. He basically lives off his paycheck; while his parents always had enough food for him-as long as he can make it-his clothes, and other such stuff...he has to buy for himself. His school supplies tend to be cheap and on sale. His clothes are from second hand stores and are two years out of fashion. Yeah, it's kinda obvious why they pick on him.

"Students! In your seats, right now!" Sora sighed in relief. Ms. Gainsborough had finally come in. She was a sweet faced woman and very gentle.

"Now, I have an important announcement for you all. We have an exchange student from Destiny High joining us."

Sora looked up. Destiny High...that was from far away. Practically another world in Sora's option. He had never visited the sunny beaches of the Destiny Islands; his parents went though. Without him.

Ms Gainsborough continued. "His name is..." The door opened. "Riku Mikashu."

Complete silence descended on the class. Riku was...gorgeous. He had ivory skin, fair but not too pale, and was muscular. The girls were thinking 'hottie!' the boys were thinking 'cool guy'. There was no doubt that Riku would be quickly allowed into the popular team. But what drew Sora's eyes was _Riku's_ eyes. They were...aquamarine, blue-green, and full of knowledge and...something else. Sora couldn't help but think he was...beautiful. Casually, Riku brushed his silver-white bangs from his eyes, then they fell back into place. Practically every eye was on the movement.

Ms. Gainsborough examined the room. "Hmmm...Riku, will you please take a seat with Sora." Practically everyone turned to glare at Sora at this, aside from Riku and the teacher. Sora wanted to sink into his seat and disappear. Beside him was the only empty seat, because who wants to sit by the _freak_? Sora didn't mind that much, it let him have _some_ privacy. But now, the new _hot_ exchange student was sitting with him. Sora bowed his head, ashamed, not noticing that everyone had turned their attention to Riku, who was standing beside his seat.

Slowly, Sora noticed a shadow over him. He looked up and gulped. Riku's aquamarine eyes were looking down at him. A smirk was on his lips and Sora felt his lips tug in return.

"Hi." Sora managed to get out. Riku's grin widened.

"Hi." He said back. He had finally spoke and Olette-the meanest bitch in the school-looked ready to faint. Sora could understand the girl's reaction. Riku's voice was silky smooth and sexy without trying. Riku slumped into his seat, relaxing.

Ms. Gainsborough turned to the board and started on the weekend's homework. Slowly Sora opened his textbook and started correcting the errors he made, which wasn't anything. He didn't have a TV(his parents locked it when they weren't using it) and no computer(his parent's laptops are locked too), so he ended up studying when he had spare time. Therefor he was really good at school, and sometimes didn't even have homework. Not that he spoke up in class. People who were good at school were geeks, unless they were also good at sports. Then they are a star student. And Sora didn't need geek added to him. The sound of someone leaning over him was heard and he looked up.

Riku was leaning over him, examining his work. He gave a grin. "You don't mind me sharing your textbooks? I don't have anything yet."

Mute, Sora nodded. Riku ran his eyes over the questions and answers.

"Macbeth?" He asked.

Sora nodded, then swallowed. "Yes...we started it Friday."

Riku looked over the answers he had given. "Yours are more in depth than the answers on the board. You finished the play?"

Sora nodded. Riku's grin nodded. "Good. Then maybe I can point out the scene when Lady Macbeth sleep walks..." Riku's conversation continued and Sora found that Riku had read all of Shakespeare's plays, and in fact, owned all of them. Sora's eyes glowed.

"Can I see them? I've been dieing to read Romeo and Juliet, but we read that next year."

Riku arched a brow. "Romeo and Juliet? Funny, most guys are interested in action, not romance." Sora blushed and Riku chuckled.

"So I like romance..." Sora mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not criticizing you. I just think it's novel. A sappy hearted boy." Sora directed a glare at him, which he knew failed, given Riku's look. His blue eyes were just too big and innocent looking. Riku grinned and ruffled Sora's hair. Sora batted it away, grumbling.

The conversation turned to other things, like favourite ice cream flavours.

"Vanilla is sweet, but you have got to try the Hokey Pokey kind. It has crystallized honey bits in white chocolate ice cream and a caramel ribbon. Its _so_ good."

Riku's eyes seem to be trying to see that. "Mmmm...sounds good. Where can I get it?" Sora grinned.

"At Jacky's Delights, an ice cream parlor nearby." Sora paused. "...Umm...you might want to be careful."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "How, so?"

"Well...its known for its...gay crowd."

Awkward silence. Riku finally spoke. "Do you work there?"

Mute, Sora nodded. "Its really a great place..."

Riku ruffled his hair again, causing a disapproving sound to come from Sora. "Well, you'll have to show it to me. That ice cream sounds good." Pink lightly dusted Sora's cheeks and he nodded.

The next teacher entered the classroom. Sora turned his attention to him. Mr. Leonheart was one of the heart throbs of the school. He ignored all the girls who made doe eyes at him, though. He was often seen with his friend, Sora's gym teacher. Mr. Leonheart taught mathematics, something that Sora actually enjoyed. He ignored everyone and started on the weekend's homework, writing quickly on the board and sending students scrambling.

Sora turned to his problems. He frowned at one, then glanced at the board. "What is it?" Riku asked, concerned. Sora looked really worried about something or another.

"The answer for question seven is wrong..." He mumbled.

Riku frowned. "Then why don't you tell him?" By him he meant the teacher. Leon hadn't introduced himself or even noticed he had a new student.

Sora bit his lip and glanced at the rest of the class. Riku forced him to look at him. "What? Do they bug you?"

Sora glanced away and Riku nodded. He stood up. "Excuse me?" Mr. Leonheart turned, trying to find who had interrupted his class.

"Yes...?"

Riku pointed at the board. "Question # seven is wrong." Mr. Leonheart blinked.

"How so?"

Riku continued, ignoring everyone's stares. "It should be thirty-nine, not fifty."

Mr. Leonheart frowned and picked up a calculator. There was a moment of silence as everyone held their breath. Then Leon nodded sharply. "You are right. Thank you..." Suddenly he realized he hadn't seen this student before.

"Riku. Riku Mikashu."

Leon furrowed his brows. "Ah. The new exchange student." He then turned to the board, and corrected the question and went on with the lesson, which, for him, equaled handing out work and expecting them to be able to answer them. He didn't like talking.

Soon the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. The students stood and headed to the cafeteria, all except Sora. He just stared at his hands, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. Riku paused and turned back to Sora. He opened his mouth to speak but...

"Hey! Riku was it?"

He blinked and turned and Sora looked up. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop. Seifer and Hayner. And their groups behind them. Sora swallowed. Why was he so upset? Riku was destined (pardon the pun) to be brought into the popular gang. He wouldn't be...the friend of the_freak_.

Riku looked at them, confused. "Yeee...Yeah?"

Seifer smirked evilly at Riku. "Well...we were just wondering if you would care to join us at our table."

Riku frowned, confused. "Why?"

A blue haired girl spoke up at that. "Prime."

Riku blinked again, confused. "Uh?" Not that Sora blamed him. Fuu often confused people, being that she always said strange one-worders. But she was allowed in the popular gang, due to the fact she fawned all over Seifer. And she was pretty. Not like Olette, of course. The only person who could look better than her was her boyfriend. And Riku was obviously boyfriend material.

"Well, you are obviously cool and we believe you would rather spend your time with people who are actually _worth_ something." Olette sneered, staring over Riku's shoulder at Sora, the _freak_. She turned back to Riku and batted her eyelashes.

"Especially someone as handsome as _you_."

Riku stared at them, taking in the entire crowd. He then stepped back a bit. "No thanks. I'd rather be with people who actually are nice, not fake nice." He rested his hand on Sora's shoulder as he spoke. Sora jerked, looking up at Riku with wide eyes.

Olette's mouth gaped open. "What? You want to spend time with the _freak_?" She laughed. "Nice joke."

Riku's eyes hardened. "I'm not joking."

Now all of them were staring at him. No one had _ever_ turned down an offer by Olette. But Riku had just did. Unbelievable. But it was true.

"Wha...you...ah!" Olette seemed incapable of speech. Flustered, she turned and stalked out of the classroom. A moment went by and the rest followed.

Sora gulped. "Why...why did you do that? You just ruined your chances of making any friends."

Riku blinked and looked down at him. "Why would I want friends like that?" Sora opened his mouth, then closed it. Riku shook his head and crouched over, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Look, you're a nice guy, Sora. You don't seem as dependent on looks as they did. I want a friend that doesn't change with the fashion."

Sora blinked, his eyes wide. "Are...are...are we friends?"

Riku grinned. "If you want to be."

Sora bit his lip. He could feel tears forming behind his eyes. He sniffed, tears beginning to make their way down his face. Riku jerked a bit. "Whoa! Sora! Hey, I didn't mean to insult you are anything..."

Sora shook his head. "That...that's not it...I...it's just that...your the first person to say something like that...to me!" Sora sobbed out.

Riku's eyes widened, then softened with understanding. He carefully took Sora into his arms. "Hey, why's that? You...I can't see people not liking you. Your very likable, Sora."

Sora nodded. "Yes..."

Riku blinked. "Hm?"

Sora looked up, his face stained with tears. "Yes, I would like to be friends."

Riku began to smile and Sora caught his breath. Riku looked...beautiful like that.

"But, hey, you have to stop crying, right?"

Sora nodded, wiping away his tears. "Hm, hm."

_Riku...I don't know if we will truly stay friends...but I wonder...did that old lady _really_ grant my wish? Or is this some strange coincidence? Either way, I am truly happy, for the first time in my life. Alligatou, my friend._

* * *

Well, that's it! Currently, it's a one-shot, but if you guys like it, I'll start working on continuing it. I have plans involving Riku and Sora...kukuku...And if it does continue I can promise you this: it won't stay _just_ a friendship for long...

Review and tell me what you think! Make me happy!

Vanilla is the name of a fic about Leon/Cloud by _**Sorceress Fantasia**_ that got me into the shounen ai and yaoi fics. Vanilla is the flavour of ice cream that Cloud _adores_ in the fic. And, _yes_, Hokey Pokey is a _real_ ice cream flavour, and you can find it at Baskin Robins, if they have it. Since its my favourite ice cream, I am allowed to make it Sora's.


End file.
